leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stun Spore (move)
Stun Spore (Japanese: しびれごな Numbing Powder) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a counterpart to and , as the accuracy, Contest group, appeal, effects, Japanese names and animation are the same or very similar. They are also usually learned at the same level or in a similar pattern. Effect Generations I-V Stun Spore the target. Stun Spore cannot affect targets with as their Ability. In the Generation I handheld games only, Stun Spore can affect a target behind a . Stun Spore can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onward and Pokémon, Pokémon with , and Pokémon holding the Safety Goggles are now immune to Stun Spore. Stun Spore can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Grassium Z into Z-Stun Spore, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A special move that causes paralysis. When paralyzed, the victim has a one-in-four chance of immobility.}} |Special move that causes paralysis. The victim has a one-in-four chance of immobility.}} |A move that may paralyze the foe.}} |Scatters a powder that may paralyze the foe.}} |Paralyzing dust is scattered wildly. It may paralyze the foe.}} |Scatters a powder that may paralyze the target.}} |The user scatters a cloud of paralyzing powder. It may paralyze the target.}} |The user scatters a cloud of paralyzing powder. It may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user scatters a cloud of numbing powder that paralyzes the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 14 |14|14|12|12|12|13}} 14 |14 13 }} 14 |14 13 }} }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} 16 }} 16 }} 18 }} 18 }} 16 }} }} |form=Alola Form}} 30 |30|30 29 }} 15 |15}} 26 |26}} 5 |5}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} 30 |30|30}} By In other games Description |Causes paralysis in surrounding foes. A Pokémon affected by paralysis is incapable of attacking or using moves.}} |Afflicts enemies within a 1-tile range with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis condition has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |It causes the Paralysis status condition to nearby enemies. With the Paralysis status, their Travel Speed goes down and they can't attack or use moves.}} |It inflicts paralysis on nearby enemies. But it has no effect on Grass-type Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime Stun Spore}} Pokédex entries live. are also found in the vicinity of this plant.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In A Hollow Victreebel, 's was revealed to know Stun Spore, although it was never seen using it. In The Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Stun Spore is the only move able to paralyze the opponent. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=麻痺粉 麻痺粉末 麻醉粉末 花粉 |zh_cmn=麻痹粉 麻痺花粉 |cs=Omráčení |da=Lammestøv |nl=Verdeelspoor |fi=Pökräitiö (original series) Tyrmäysitiö (AG series) |fr=Para-Spore |de=Stachelspore |el=Παραλυτικός Σπόρος ''Parhalitikós Spóros |hi= बेहोशी का धुआ Behoshi ka dhua |id=Serbuk Kesemutan |it=Paralizzante |ko=저리가루 Jeori Garu |no= |pl=Oszałamiający Proszek Proszek Czaru (BW029) Pył Szoku Oszałamiający Pył (EP157) Atak Pyłkiem/Odurzający Proszek (EP137) Kwiatowy Pył (EP048) Usypiacz (EP021) Ogłuszający Atak (EP015) (EP007-EP008) |pt_br=Pó Atordoante (early anime) Esporos Atordoantes (BW109-present, TCG, manga) Germe Paralisante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Pó de Esporos (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Esporos Paralisantes Esporos Atordoantes |ro=Sporul Orbitor |sr=Ošamućujuća Spora |es_la=Paralizador (EP048-Present) Ataque de Esporas (Previously) Baño de Esporas (EP026) |es_eu=Paralizador |sv=Chocksporer |tr=Sersemleştirme Tozu |vi=Bột Tê Liệt }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam Category:Powder and spore moves de:Stachelspore es:Paralizador fr:Para-Spore it:Paralizzante ja:しびれごな zh:麻痹粉（招式）